Secretos
by souenruka
Summary: etto ,soy nueva en esto por favor léanlo akatsukixruka
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Pastillas

Desde que Kaname sama y Yuuki se casaron todo volvió a ser como antes, desde mi ventana entre sollozos observo como ellos son tan felices .Siento ira, celos, rencor y dolor; estas cuatro paredes son testigo de mi sufrimiento, nunca demuestro ante nadie lo vulnerable y frágil que soy eso es porque así me han enseñado a vivir.

Creí que con ser una noble, poseer belleza y elegancia era suficiente para enamorar aun sangre pura, pero me equivoqué. ¿Por qué ella y no yo? mientras que Kaname la abraza , la toca , la besa lo único que puedo hacer es sentir dolor , tal vez este destinada a nunca ser feliz.

"¿Te parece bien lo que estás haciendo?" sin que Ruka se diera cuenta Akatsuki la había estado observando, un largo rato respondió en un tono alterado.

"Y qué se supone que haga que les aplauda y olvide todo lo que ha pasado", el vampiro peli naranja sin inmutarse la mira.

"No precisamente" Ruka se da cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra y con la voz entrecortada contesta.

"Por favor vete, no me siento con ánimos de hablar" a Akatsuki no le queda más que tratar de comprenderla "Ya veo"

Los pensamientos de Ruka son interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc

"Ruka sama llegó esto para usted"

"Gracias puedes retirarte"

Ruka se levantó y dijo casualmente "Akatsuki ante de que te vayas, ¿podrías deshacerte de esto?"

"¿Qué es esto?"

Mirando desinteresadamente el folder respondió "Nada simplemente la lista de mis pretendientes, sé que no es lo correcto pero en este momento no tengo ánimos para elegir a mi futuro esposo"

Akatsuki miro por última vez aquel rostro delicado y esos bellos ojos de color miel que estaban algo inflamados , ya que habían derramado muchas lágrimas , pero se percató de algo debajo de la cama , unas cuantas pastillas yacían tiradas en el suelo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño algo no andaba bien "Ruka ¿qué son esas pastillas que están bajo tu cama?"

Ella desvió su mirada al suelo por alguna razón en ese momento no podía mirarlo a los ojos, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente "¿no es obvio son pastillas de sangre?"

El ojimiel rápidamente acerco a la mesa de noche y tal como sospechaba encontró 2 frascos más de aquellas pastillas, "Ruka por favor dime la verdad, sino tendré que llevarme esto"

Él no tiene derecho para meterse en mi vida, deja de fingir como si te importara desde el incidente de Kaname lo único que me calma son esas pastillas, él no puede quitárselas no puede Debo mantener la calma, si armo un escándalo en este momento toda la academia se enterará, no me queda otra opción más que hablar con la verdad además Akatsuki no se lo contara a nadie" pensó Ruka, ella sin miralo a los ojos respondió…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo

El ojimiel rápidamente acerco a la mesa de noche y tal como sospechaba encontró 2 frascos más de aquellas pastillas Ruka por favor dime la verdad sino tendré que llevarme esto

Él no tiene derecho para meterse en mi vida deja de fingir como si te importara desde el incidente de Kaname lo único que me calma son esas pastillas él no puede quitárselas no puede .debo mantener la calma si armo un escándalo en este momento toda la academia se enterara no me queda otra opción más que hablar con la verdad es que Akatsuki no se lo contara a nadie pensó Ruka ella sin míralo a los ojos respondió:

… éxtasis

POV de Akatsuki

¿Cómo pude dejar que pasara esto? ¿Por qué no estuve contigo cuando me necesitaste? , soy de lo peor mi hermosa Ruka ¿cómo es esto posible? No, no puede ser dijo Akatsuki con la voz algo entrecortada.

POV de Ruka

No lo entiendo, ¿porque salen lágrimas de mis ojos? .Me siento mal, pero ¿Por qué? yo sola me metí en esto, nadie me obligó. Yo simplemente quería acabar con mi vida y encontré una salida. Siento que defraude a Akatsuki, pero porque la única persona que me aprecia en este mundo ¿qué he hecho? , me dejará sola y se olvidará de mí como todos .Tengo miedo y no puedo levantar la mirada por miedo a que me rechace, a que me odie, a que sienta lastima por mí.

POV de Akatsuki

Ruka ¿por qué Kuran Kaname significa la desgracia en tu vida? y aunque no estés a su lado igual recibirás el daño, no te mereces esto, si todo fuera como antes .No, eso no es posible; antes de entrar a este maldito instituto todo estaba bien, ella era tan pura e inocente .Es suficiente no voy a dejar que sigas sufriendo sola a partir de ahora estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

El peli naranja calmadamente con su dedo índice levanta la mirada de Ruka, provocando que sus miradas se encuentren, la de ella está llena de angustia y desolación mientras la de él expresa deseo y esperanza, le da un beso luego muerde su labio y succiona un poco de su sangre, provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Ruka.

POV de Ruka

Al principio trato de escapar, pero es inútil sus fuertes brazos hacen que mi cuerpo este aferrado al suyo .A mi mente llegan recuerdos de cuando éramos niños; a esa edad era muy feliz junto a él y Hanabusa. No habían problemas, por alguna razón estoy correspondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad, entendí que lo único que él ha deseado todo este tiempo ha sido nuestra felicidad .Ahora no es sólo su deseo, también es el mío .Ya lo he decidido comenzare de nuevo junto a Akatsuki y no sufriré más .Empiezo a sentir sus colmillos penetrando en mi cuello provocando que suelte un pequeño gemido, mientras que el succiona mi sangre pienso que a diferencia de Kaname sama él era más gentil. La última vez que alguien había tomado mi sangre acabe desmallada en mi dormitorio.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo ha pasado y ya no son las 11 ahora son las 12 me acabo de dar cuenta al oír las campanadas del reloj lo detengo diciéndole que me siento muy cansada, mi vista empieza a nublarse y pierdo el control de mi cuerpo …


End file.
